jd20fandomcom-20200215-history
N Spells
Spells Neutralize Poison Healing Circle: Brd 4, Clr 4, Drd 3, Pal 4, Rgr 3 Components: V, S, (DF) Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Touch Target: Creature or object of up to {level} cubic feet touched Duration: 10x {level} minutes Saving Throw: '''Will negates (harmless) '''Spell Resistance: No You detoxify any sort of venom in the creature or object touched. A poisoned creature suffers no additional effects from the poison, and any temporary effects are ended, but the spell does not reverse instantaneous effects. The creature is immune to any poison it is exposed to during the duration of the spell. This spell can instead neutralize the poison in a poisonous creature or object for the duration of the spell, at the caster’s option. / / Nightmare Shadow (Phantasm) Mind-Affecting Circle: Brd 5, Wiz 5 Components: V, S Casting Time: 10 minutes Range: Unlimited Target: One living creature Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: '''Will partial '''Spell Resistance: Fortitude to negate the negative level and ½ the fatigue duration. You send a hideous and unsettling phantasmal vision to a specific creature. As Dream, but the Nightmare ''prevents restful sleep, causing one negative level and fatigue for 24 hours. If the save succeeds, they still witness and the ''Nightmare, but suffer no harm, and you may not learn anything from their dreams. / / Nondetection Shadow Circle: Rgr 4, Wiz 3 Components: V, S, M (diamond dust worth 50gp) Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Touch Target: Creature or object touched Duration: {level} hours Saving Throw: '''Will negates (harmless) '''Spell Resistance: Yes The warded creature (and its gear) or object becomes difficult to detect by divinatory effects. The originator of such an effect must succeed on a {level} check (DC of 11 + {level}). If the Nondetection ''is on you or an item in your possession, the DC increases by 4. / / Obscuring Mist Evocation Air '''Circle:' Clr 1, Drd 1, Wiz 1 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: personal Effect: Cloud spreads in 20' radius from you, 20' high Duration: {level} minutes Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No A misty vapor arises around you. It is stationary once created. The vapor obscures sight; anything 5’ away has concealment, and anything farther away has total concealment. A moderate wind (11+ mph) disperses the fog in 4 rounds. A strong wind (21+ mph) disperses the fog in 1 round. Ten fire damage burns away the fog in the damaged area. This spell does not function underwater. / / Open/Close Polymorph Circle: Brd 0, Sor 0, Wiz 0 Components: V, S, F (brass key) Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Close Target: Portal or object (weighing up to 30 lb.) that can be opened or closed Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: '''Will negates '''Spell Resistance: Negates You can open or close (your choice) an unsecured door, chest, box, window, bag, pouch, bottle, barrel, or other container. / / Order’s Wrath Lawful Circle: Cle 4 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: '''Medium '''Area: Non-lawful creatures within a spread that fills a 30' cube Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: '''Will partial '''Spell Resistance: Yes The spell deals {½}d8 damage (maximum 5d8) to chaotic creatures (double damage to chaotic outsiders) and causes them to be dazed for 1 round. A successful save reduces the damage to ½ and negates the daze effect. The spell deals ½ damage to creatures which are neither chaotic nor lawful, and they are not dazed. They can reduce the damage to ¼ with a successful save. / / Overland Flight Universal Circle: Wiz 5 Components: V, S Range: Touch Target: creature Duration: {level} hours The target gains a 40’ hover speed, and may hustle without taking non-lethal damage. / / Owl’s Wisdom Glamer Clr 2, Drd 2, Pal 2, Rgr 2, Wiz 2 Components: V, S, M (feathers or droppings from an owl)/DF Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Touch Target: Creature touched Duration: {level} minutes Saving Throw: '''Will negates (harmless) '''Spell Resistance: Yes The spell grants a +4 enhancement bonus to Wisdom. / / Owl’s Wisdom, Mass Glamer Circle: Clr 6, Drd 6, Wiz 6 Range: Close Target: {level} creatures, no two of which can be more than 30 ft. apart As Owl’s Wisdom. Spells